¿Porque tienes que ser mi enemigo?, hermano mío
by RinyLenKagamine99
Summary: Yu perdió a su hermana hace ya bastante tiempo, pero para su suerte o des fortunio, vuelve pero convertida en una BLACK SHADOW. Nota: BLACK SHADOW, es algo así como un organización criminal o algo parecido, no se sabe con certeza ya que se mueven poco, si lo sabemos mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad, Capítulo 2.
1. Chapter 1

¿Porque tienes que ser mi enemigo?, hermano mío.

**Summary:****Yu perdió a su hermana hace ya bastante tiempo, pero para su suerte o des fortunio, vuelve pero convertida en una **_**BLACK SHADOW.**_

_**Rin: bueno desde hace tiempo teníamos pensado esta historia, que se centra mas en Yu y su hermana, pero igual estarán otros bladers y sus hermanos, pero por supuesto ellos no serán los villanos.**_

_**Len: bueno, Kzy y Romina sabemos que todavía debemos la Evil Saga pero perdimos el borrado (por en decima vez XD), bueno Black Shadow es algo así como un organización criminal o algo parecido, no se sabe con certeza ya que se mueven poco.**_

_**Rin: bien decimos de una vez que solo en este capítulo estará el declimmer, así que no s sorprendan, Hisoka^.^**_

_**Hisoka: vale-.-, Beyblade no nos pertenece a acepción de los O.C**_

_**Len: sin otra cosa que decir al fic.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**CAPÍTULO 0: PROLOGO O PILOTO**

Un niño de cabellera naranja paseaba por un parque de la ciudad añorando el pasado, aquel pasado en el que jugaba beyblade con una niña de su edad y no importaba nada más que ella, él y sus padres, rendido por el recuerdo se siente en el césped y de su bolsillo derecho saca una foto donde se encuentra el con una niña similar dibujando, la foto había sido cuando tomada cuando los dos tenían cuatro años, guardo la foto y sigo recordando aquel pasado tan lleno de alegrías y tonterías, bueno ahora estaba bastante feliz con sus nuevos amigos, pero no era nada comparado con estar con ella, quien en un día perdió sin poder luchar siquiera. El porqué la recordaba ahora, ni él lo sabía, tal vez era porque hace pocos días, uno de hecho, había sido su cumpleaños y se había divertido mucho pero faltaba un pastel en la mesa el cual era para otra persona que cumpleaños el mismo día que él, podría ser por eso o porque simplemente el mundo quería que se sintiera triste, suspiro, no tenía nada que hacer más que recordar, de hecho para poder salir de casa tuve que decir que iba por un helado, pero ya era una hora de eso, si preocupaba a todos no era su problema, el solo quería volver a ver a esa niña una vez más.

No tardo en pasar un niño, un año más chico que él de cabellera verde fuerte, era Kenchi su mejor amigo y que inconscientemente suplantaba a la niña de cabellera naranja a la cual Yu quería ver, si eso era algo egoísta de su parte, ¿qué más da?, el mundo siempre fue egoísta con él, le arrebataron a la niña de la pero forma, fue obligado a entrenar beyblade para poder salir y buscarla, un sujeto lo había hecho unirse a una organización malvada con la supuesta promesa de encontrar a la niña, aunque solo lo utilizaban, que su primer héroe lo traicionara, aunque a decir verdad ya se lo esperaba(1), siempre era lo mismo hasta que conoció a sus nuevos amigos que le volvieron su sonrisa real y no la falsa que siempre ponía, Kenta, o Kenchi como decidió llamarle, siempre lo apoyaba y le daba una sonrisa sincera, jugaba con él y se divertían juntos a pesar de todo, Kenta era lo mas cercano a un hermano que tenía, sin contar a Tsubasa, era quien suplantaba a la niña de cabellos naranja que en realidad era su hermana, sabía que empezaba a ser egoísta pero no quería perder lo único que le hacía sonreír, la chica ya no estaba viva ya no estaba con él y nunca más lo estará, no quiere estar solo y si tiene que ser egoísta que así sea pero que no se metan con lo que le quiere, el chico de cabellos verdes se sentó al lado del peli naranja.

-Están preocupados por ti-le dijo, pero sabía que el niño no era tonto.

-Ya lo sé-contesto-no tengo ganas de estar con todos, quiero estar solo.

-Comprendo, ¿pero que tienes?, te conozco y sé que traes algo-

-Solo estoy melancólico-suspiro.

Yu se acostó sobre el césped y empezó a ver las nubes, sabía que debía regresar, pero no quería, quería seguir recordando un pasado lejano al cual deseaba volver, uno en el cual no tenía que preocuparse por trivialidades, pero no podía, tenía que seguir adelante en un mundo semivacío para él, pero mientras hubiera algo seguiría adelante, así que se paro y ayudo a Kenchi a pararse, ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección asía la casa de Madoka, en donde posiblemente estarían alguien, aunque eso si le esperaba un buen regaño con todo y castigo, pero no le importaba estaba demasiado triste como para que le importara, ¿por qué le tenían que atacar lo recuerdos de esa forma?, no lo sabía pero si sabía que si seguía así todos se darían cuenta, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, tenía que decir una mentira, una excusa para que no se dieran cuanta, paró en seco y hablo con el peli verde quien estuvo de acuerdo, lo raro es que accedió casi al instante, en decir que se había quedado dormido en el parque, si lo descubrían tendría que actuar rápido, no era que no confiera en ellos si no que no quería que supieran algo que de por si lo ponía triste cada año, siguieron caminado y para aligerar el habiente empezaron a hablar como se verían todos cuando lo regañaran, empezaron a inventar cosas y decir tonterías que no tenían nada que ver con lo anterior, por causa del destino se encontraron con Tsubasa, Dark Madoka, Kyoya y los demás. Justo como habían pensado los regaños no tardaron en llegar y para su suerte se creyeron la historia, bueno no del todo ya que se veía que Dark no les creía, después de que lo castigaron sin comer helado pro una semana, empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno cuando vieron a lo lejos a dos personas, una alta y la otra pequeña (¿?: no me llamen pequeña¬.¬/Rin: calla y siéntate), que llevaban una capa negra con algún símbolo raro en la espalda, siguieron caminando y en cuanto se acercaron estos se voltearon a verlos, efectivamente llevaban una capa negra y que no dejaba que se les viera el resto y que arrastraba un poco, al lado del mas bajo se encontraba un gato negro de ojos azules.

-Al fin los vemos en persona Yu, Tsubasa, Dark y compañía-comento el pequeño a lo que los demás estaban confundidos.

-Un gusto en conocerlos-aclaro el mayor-me presentaría pero temo que está prohibido.

-¿A que se refieren y como nos conocen?-pregunto Tsubasa.

-Temo que esta prohibido que digamos nuestros nombres, son ordenes de alguien mayor-dijo el más alto con una voz bastante madura.

-Y es confidencial, no les podemos contar-río un poco el o más bien la menor y el gatito maulló.

-De igual manera fue un gusto conocerlos-hizo una reverencia el mayor y se dio vuelta para empezar a andar.

-¡Esperen!, ¿quiénes son?-pregunto una vez mas Yu con la esperanza de que esta vez dijeran algo que les dirá una pista, acto seguido el chico paro.

-Nosotros somos ¡**BLACK SHADOW!**-dijeron a unisión y desaparecieron.

Yu a diferencia de los demás había notado algo, la vos del más chico se parecía a la de su fallecida hermana, eso hizo que se deprimiera un poco al volver a recordarle a ella, todos caminaron en rumbo al taller de Madoka a perder el tiempo un rato y tratar de entender lo que acaba de pasar, por su parte Kenta se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de su amigo e intento animarlo.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

En algún templo de escondido por el bosque y un poco alejado de la ciudad, se encontraban una peli verde claro y un peli rojo sentados en una mesa jugando ajedrez, mientras castaña un tanto alta estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con unos listones cuando un gato negro entra por la ventana y cae sobre los listones, la castaña lo abraza y juega con él, por una puerta entran las mismas personas de antes y se quitan la capa y una máscara que traían puesta, dejando ver que el más bajo efectivamente es mujer y tiene el cabello hasta media espalda color naranja, ojos verdes y tez blanca, lleva puesto una camisa negra de tres cuartos color negro con detalles en dorado, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos negros, el más alto, que era un chico, deja ver una cabellera rubia hasta los hombros, ojos color plata y tez blanca, lleva puesto una camisa de manga larga blanca, un pantalón negro y unos tenis del mismo color que sus ojos.

-Hasta que al fin llegan Sakura Tendo y Kaoru Yumya-dijo la peli verde.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Rin: hasta aquí llega el prologo, ¿qué les pareció?**_

_**Len: si les gusto y quieren que sigamos con la historia hagan el favor de comentar y decirnos que esperan del fic, eso es todo.**_

_**Los dos: Sayonara^^.**_


	2. Misiones

**Rin: ya sé que somos de lo peor u.u**

**Len: pero bueno decidimos seguir, por cierto el (1) del capítulo anterior se refería a otra organización (no a Dark Nebula) que se verá más adelante, el primer héroe si se refería a Ryuga.**

**Rin: y como no falta que nos pase cada tragedia, nuestros padres formatearon la lab y borraron TODOS nuestros archivos ya que ni los guardaron **

**Len: y por eso no habíamos subido nada**

**Rin: sin más que decir al fic, por cierto, ya no diremos el declimer, para eso está el capitulo piloto (?).**

**Capitulo 1: misiones.**

-Hasta que al fin llegan Sakura Tendo y Kaoru Yumya-dijo la peli verde.

-No tardamos tanto Anna-se excuso la peli naranja-aparte somos el último equipo.

-Pero solo son dos antes de nosotros Sakura, y nuestro jefe no tarda nada en dar las misiones-hablo el peli rojo.

-Chicos-comento la castaña y en ese momento sonó un gong-es nuestro turno.

Todos, incluyendo al gato, se pusieron una capa de color blanca y diferentes mascaras, el símbolo que traía la capa era el mismo que el de la capa negra; una extraña flor/estrella de 8 pétalos/puntas con las letras B, S, R, E y T, el símbolo de la eternidad budista, un cero con el símbolo de menos a un lado y una lagrima color negro, ese símbolo estaba encerrado en otra lagrima negra.

Los seis, caminaron por un corredor de color rojo oscuro con varias antorchas iluminado el camino pero de igual forma era casi imposible ver lo que estaba a unos 3 metros de ti, los seis siguieron caminando asía su destino que según Anna lleva a su jefe máximo, llegaron a una puerta de madera con vigas de metal negras y entraron. El nuevo sitio era un cuarto un tanto grande, los seis se arrodillaron en fila horizontal al vislumbrar a una figura completamente negra por las sombras sentada en un trono.

-Equipo tres, Tearless, el mejor equipo de todos-dijo la sombra que por la voz parecía ser hombre.

-Señor-se escucho la voz de Anna-estamos aquí para seguir sus órdenes y como líder de Tearless me encargare de que cada una sea hecha tal cual su palabra la ordeno, estamos aquí para servirle-Sakura estaba a punto de soltar un bufido al escuchar las palabras de Anna pero se contuvo dado la situación en la que se encontraba-usted ordene y los peones se moverán.

-Como siempre tan servicial Anna, pero bien están aquí por sus misiones, a ustedes les ha tocado quedarse aquí en Japón, y como todo tendrán que enfrentarse a ciertas personas y ya tengo al grupo seleccionado-hiso una pausa y vio a los miembros del equipo uno por uno-bien primero Sakura Tendo, tus contrincantes serán….

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente en el parque, Yu aún pensaba en la voz de la niña, no era normal que su voz se pareciera a la suya pero en un tono un poco más maduro y dulce, soltó un suspiro y siguió sentado en el sillón, estaban asiéndole mantenimiento a Libra así que estaba por demás aburrido y no tenía dinero para ir a una heladería, pastelería o cualquier otro lugar donde comprar algún dulce, no podía pedirle a Tsubase porque se enojaría al igual que Dark, Reiji, bueno él, no tenía idea que fuese hacer pero no sería lindo.

-Tal vez Gingi-pensó-no él se lo gasta todo en hamburguesas-suspiro y vio el techo estaba aburrido.

-Si tan aburrido estas, mejor ve a dar un paseo en lo que termino con Libra-propuso Madoka viendo a Yu con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale, le dices a Tsubasa que fui a dar un paseo-se paro y subió las escaleras corriendo, abrió la puerta y salió del establecimiento comenzando a caminar sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad.

Yu veía las nueves moverse en el pacifico cielo azul, el viento era suave y le removía un poco los cabellos anaranjados, cerró los ojos y sonrió, era un día simplemente hermoso, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño parte que era al cual se escapo cuando recordó a su hermana, se sentó en el pasto y coloco sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y comenzó a ver el cielo buscándole alguna forma a las irregulares nubes en el cielo azul. Cerró los ojos y se sintió pesado, soltó un leve bostezo de cansancio pensando que lo mejor era darse una pequeña siesta en el parque, luego iría por Libra al fin y al cabo falta rato todavía, Morfeo comenzó a llamar el pequeño pero justo en ese momento escucho una par bellas voces cantando y haciendo que volviera al mundo quitándole el hechizo de Morfeo.

No muy lejos de ahí una cantante ambulante se encontraba cantando, su cabello era negro y rizado hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran dorados cual oro puro y su tez era de un hermosa rosa algo pálido, llevaba puesto un vestido violeta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras de cintas de tacón alto, en su cabello llevaba puesto un broche de mariposa azul, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes largos hasta los codos y un brazalete dora en muñeca izquierda y otro pero de color plata en la muñeca derecha. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y la otra extendida, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras entonaba aquella canción trágica.

_Las voces de los rezos idas hace mucho,_

_Opus transit in otium (Devoción se ha convertido en un olvido)_

_Si este amor es invitado por magia,_

_¡Penitenziagite! (¡Arrepiéntete!)_

_Libera las llamas del odio,_

_¡La mortz est super nos! (¡Comenzará la muerte para nosotros!)_

_Vengan ahora, vamos a ver el cielo que parece quemarse_

_Vengan ahora, no olviden las llamas de la justicia_

Atrás de la chica se encontraban otros dos, una niña y un niño, la niña de una estatura similar a la de Yu pero el niño era aproximadamente de diez a quince centímetros más alto, la niña llevaba un vestido violeta, el cuello del vestido era similar al cuello de la túnica de Yu pero en negro y tenía los botones junto al borde en plateado, se podía apreciar que tenia tela que aparentaba una camisa debajo en morado y las mangas eran cortas y el borde lo tenia de color negro, el vestido le llega hasta las rodillas junto con unos zapatos negros con calcetas blancas y un bolado en estas, su cabello largo y de color azul nocturno sujetado por una cola de cabello con un moño de color plata, los ojos eran de un hermoso café castaña y su tez era blanca. El niño por su parte tenía el cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros con ojos verdes cual esmeraldas y una tez blanca que parecía enfermo pero se encontraba en n estad perfecto de salud, llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra con blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis igualmente negros, en su mano izquierda en el dedos índice llevaba un anillo azul marino con una rosa roja.

_En un cierto lugar, parece que había una bruja_

_Para engañar a un príncipe, un hechizo de amor parecía haber hecho_

_La magia de un humano cautivado que te ha atraído_

_Ha hecho estos momentos felices pasar_

Cantaban los niños, el coro y hacían los coros en ciertas partes de la canción como en _¡Penitenziagite! O ¡La mortz est super nos!, _los tres parecían divertirse bastante al hacerlo y lo disfrutaban, no solo eso sino que también cautivan al cantar. Yu fue hasta donde se encontraban los cantantes para poder escuchar mejor no solo por las voces o lo llamativos que resaltaban los cantantes también para entender ese historia que cantaban.

_Amarrada a la cruz el demonio te invita,_

_¡Penitenziagite! (¡Arrepiéntete!)_

_Antes de que grites el hechizo maligno,_

_Virtus migrat in vitium (Virtud se ha convertido en vivió)_

_Este crimen se ha convertido en un juicio de brujería,_

_Nune cuncta rerum debita (De una vez por todas)_

_Libera la llama sagrada,_

_Xorbitant a semita (La calle está a punto de enloquecer)_

_Extendiéndose al cielo, la estupidez humana_

_¡Penitenziagite! (¡Arrepiéntete!)_

_La quemazón continúa a la rojez de esa puesta de sol,_

_¡La mortz est super nos! (¡Comenzará la muerte para nosotros!)_

_Cuando olvidemos la magia que detiene el tiempo,_

_Los momentos felices ya habrán pasado,_

_Abrazando la cruz, buscando el alto cielo,_

_¡Penitenziagite! (¡Arrepiéntete!)_

_Las voces de los rezos idas hace mucho,_

_Opus transit in otium (Devoción se ha convertido en un olvido)_

_Si este amor es invitado por magia,_

_Nune cuncta rerum debita (De una vez por todas)_

_Libera las llamas del odio,_

_Xorbitant a semita (La calle está a punto de enloquecer)_

_Este rojo ardiente casi como las llamas,_

_¡Penitenziagite! (¡Arrepiéntete!)_

_Nunca olvides la razón de esas lágrimas de sangre,_

_¡La mortz est super nos! (¡Comenzará la muerte para nosotros!)_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y dar un poco de dinero a los cantes que solo sonrieron al terminar la canción, Yu por su parte se había maravillado con algo o con alguien, la pequeña niña cantante que parecía tener su edad, se le hizo simplemente hermosa. La pequeña cantante también se había fijado en él, la ponía nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, se limito a cantar para complacer a su "maestra" y no equivocarse en su papel, simplemente no sabía que hacer frente aquel chico de ojos verde que la miraba maravillado.

-Buen trabajo chicos-dijo sonriente la "maestra" de ambos mini cantantes.

-Eto….-el chico rubio vio a Yu la de ojos dorados volteo al ver que todo el público aun no se iba.

-Hola-sonrió-me llamo Alasha, la pequeña…

-No soy pequeña-hizo un puchero la niña interrumpiendo a su maestra.

-Bueno, ella es Iona y el es Giles, ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

-Yu-contesto de la misma forma amigable-Tendo Yu, un gusto conocerlos.

-Igualmente-dijeron los tres a unisón con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento joven Tendo-comenzó a hablar Alasha-pero mis alumnos y yo tenemos que irnos, si no nuestros jefes no regañan-soltó una pequeña risa-si nos quieres volver a ver ven seguido como a esta hora y te aseguro que un día nos encuentras, si no búscanos en un pequeño teatro no muy lejos de aquí, allí actuamos-sonrió, Iona sintió un vuelco en su estomago, su "maestra" no podía ser más tonta, pero bueno era demasiado dulce como para no decir eso y ya sabía por qué lo había hecho-nos vemos-se despidió y los tres tomaron sus cosas y se fueron de ahí caminado entre bromas y juegos.

Yu sonrió y volvió se encamino al taller de Madoka para recoger a Libra y buscar a Kenchi para tener una batalla, Iona, se había enterado del nombre de la niña que le había llamado la atención y le pareció hermoso, luego investigaría que significa. Cuando llego al taller se sorprendió al ver a Madoka en el mostrador hablando con un par de chicas, una tenía el cabello de color olivo y la otra de color rojo amarado con una cola de caballo de tiro bajo, de espaladas a vista de Yu parecía un poco masculina.

-Yu-llamo la castaña y el niño se dirigió hacia ella-toma Libra ya está listo, tardes mucho mas-sonrió y le entro su tan preciado beyblade al niño que enseguida comenzó a correr por todas partes-tranquilo, no tires nada-dijo alarmada intentado detener al niño que no tardo en parar y ver a la castaña.

, ¿sabes que significa el nombre de Iona?-pregunto.

-Iona, el nombre de la flor o joya pura-hablo la peli olivo sorprendiendo a Yu-¿acaso encontraste a una chica llamada Iona cantando en el parque?-Yu asintió y quedo aun mas sorprendido que antes-lo supuse, Alasha está enfocada en hacerla cantar como un ángel en cualquier sitio-soltó un suspiro y luego una leve risilla.

-Así Yu te presento a Anna y Eiji, un par de actores ambulantes.

-¿Eiji?-vio a las "chicas" y señalo a la de cabellera roja-¿eres hombre?

-CLARO QUE SOY HOMBRE-grito molesto-ni que fuera Annita-murmuro aún molesto

-Nosotros conocemos a Alasha, Iona y Giles-dijo la peli verde-bueno, nos vemos Madoka-se despidieron y se fueron del lugar.

-Son raritos-dijo Yu-bueno iré a buscar a Kenchi, adiós Madoka-sonrio y se fue corriendo.

**Rin: y aquí queda el fic ^w^**

**Len: Esperamos que les allá gustado y solo les haremos un pequeño juego antes de irnos.**

**¿Quiénes son Alasha, Iona y Giles?**

**Rin: quien sea capaz de adivinar tendrá un premio y no Yu e Iona no serán pareja.**

**Len. Dejen reviwns para que sigamos y si quieren aportar ideas.**


End file.
